


兔子/Rabbit

by Samae



Category: ADGG - Fandom
Genre: M/M, adgg - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samae/pseuds/Samae
Summary: 阿不思·邓布利多养了一只兔子。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindewald, 阿不思·邓布利多/盖勒特·格林德沃
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

所有霍格沃茨的学生都知道邓布利多教授养了一只纯种的垂耳兔，但即使是纽特和哈利——两代邓布利多最喜欢的学生都没有这个荣幸见到这只在邓布利多的描述中极为可爱的兔子。

“哦，他很怕生，他不喜欢生人。即使是你，纽特，我很抱歉。”邓布利多说这话的时候，嘴角挂着幸福的微笑，手指交错。

这是真话吗？

当然不是。

那可是一只磨人的小兔子，疯狂的小东西。邓布利多舔了舔嘴唇，他恨不得把自己的痕迹遍布他的每一处，恨不得把那只兔子拴在自己胯下，撸他光滑顺遂的脊背。

阿不思微微一笑，推开了家门，他知道那只小兔子已经等了自己一整天了。

但是今天那一只兔子有点不太对劲。阿不思皱了皱眉，盖勒特没有在他进门的时候就扑上来就足以表明事情的不对。

“盖勒特？”

阿不思脱下了鞋，轻手轻脚地走进屋里，试探性的叫了一声自家的兔子，“我回来了，盖尔？”

然后他猛地听见卧室里一声什么东西被人碰掉的声音，还有一声慌乱的惊呼，就像是……被撞破了什么坏事。盖勒特又干了什么坏事？

阿不思推开了卧室的门，就看见四柱床上一只趴着的银白色垂耳兔。阿不思坏心眼的没有给兔子衣服，因而，赤红色的被褥里骤然是一片白色。颜色带来的视觉冲突，直接想让阿不思按住兔子的后颈，把他操到怀孕。

兔子的小爪子缩在胸口，但四周一片的狼藉就已经足以证明兔子刚刚的“伟绩”了。

柠檬雪宝的糖罐子打开着，里面的糖果少了至少一半，还有几颗明黄色的糖果撒落在了地板上——这可真是不能容忍。

再往床头柜看，抽屉打开着。阿不思愣了个神，那里面放着他们的小玩具。兔子已经急不可耐到这般程度——不，教授笑了一下，盖勒特这是在逗他呢，兔子可不会服务自己。

他不着急发现兔子对自己做了什么，他喜欢让兔子自己摇着小尾巴在求自己。

他是一个耐心和狡诈的猎人。他知道怎么拆吃一只兔子最为美味。

阿不思在兔子身边坐下，伸手先在兔子后颈上捏了捏，他可不想太早让兔子发现他的不良企图。垂耳兔把脸埋在赤红色的枕头里，银色的耳朵顺从的落在两边，银白色的头毛处于阿不思的喜好，一直长到肩膀。兔子动了动，阿不思知道，他喜欢这样。

稍微加重了一些力道，阿不思的手掌握住了垂耳兔的后颈，搓了搓，在兔子突出的喉结上揉了揉，然后满意地感受到装睡的垂耳兔一声被遏制在嘴唇里的低喘。

阿不思的手掌顺着脖颈往下，一直抚摸过兔子的脊背，一下一下顺着兔子微微凹陷的脊柱线抚摸，不时加重力道，又轻轻擦过垂耳兔敏感的皮肤。兔子不胖，浑身上下没几处是肉乎乎的，因而阿不思长期批改作业而起茧的手指挑准了手感最佳的腰侧，来回游走来回走火。

兔子可能发现了他的企图。垂耳兔剧烈的挣扎，扭动着腰想要避开他的掌控，但阿不思一双有力的手钳制住了他，带茧的手指在软肉上画了个圈圈。

垂耳兔舒服的低哼了一声，在一团红色当中更开的舒展了雪白的身躯，缩在胸口的小爪子挠了挠被褥。阿不思见好就收，手掌重新回到脊背，不时蹭过柔软的臀肉，但并不光顾。

粗糙的手掌蹭在兔子光滑纤薄的皮肤上，就好像是一团火，直直地烧进了兔子的身体，顺着脊背直上在大脑里炸开。兔子忍不住把手往自己的下腹伸。

“阿尔……”垂耳兔动了动，声音里压的低低的，“阿尔……”

阿不思喜欢盖勒特在情动时低声唤他们的爱语，但这不是他今天的目的。

教授拿出了对待班里最调皮的学生的耐心，没有被垂耳兔声音里的诱惑迷糊，或许这种着迷早已深入骨髓？阿不思没有停下手上磨蹭兔子脊背的动作，时轻时重。终于，手掌伸向了兔子丰盈柔软的臀肉。教授一双手盖上了雪白的臀肉，控制着力道揉搓。

警觉的兔子肯定发现了一点阿不思的企图，试图脱离那双手的掌控。兔子想要翻滚过来，抬腿把男人蹬离自己，但阿不思一个倾身，用膝盖压住了兔子的脚掌。

“阿尔……！”

教授充耳不闻，加重了手上的力道，不一会雪白的肉逐渐染上了情色的红色。阿不思没有停下，蜻蜓点水一般，在红肿了半片的臀瓣上落下一个吻。

“唔……”

阿不思知道盖勒特差不多了。垂耳兔的脊背总是过于美丽，也过于敏感，顺几下便可以让他的小兔子假孕发情。

教授笑了一下，假孕啊……那可是非常有趣的反应。

垂耳兔缩了缩，红白分明的臀瓣不自觉地往他手里抬了抬。阿不思呼吸猛地变重，那一团银白色的尾巴在尾椎处小小一团，盈盈在握，一下一下抖动着，小小的白毛团像是在挑战他的忍耐力，在他眼前跳动着。一下一下，看着阿不思眼睛直跳，热血哗哗的往身下涌。

“盖勒特。”

“嗯？”声音低沉、迷蒙，垂耳兔发情了。

操。

阿不思不由分说地握住了那一小团，手指稳稳地捏住了尾椎处的一小节突出的骨头，有节奏的一下一下揉捏着，指甲似有似无地刮蹭着尾巴下面的皮肤。不出意外的，那一团尾巴倏地翘起，把下面的风光完全展露给了心怀不轨的男人。

哦，兔子的确是干了什么事情。

可是兔子能干什么呢？

兔子给自己的润滑和扩张非常粗糙，但从里面露出的一小截粉色的圆环阿不思就能够猜到大致。

阿不思坏心眼地在圆环上按了按，满意地感受到身下的兔子浑身的颤抖，红白的臀更高的往他怀里抬，尾巴抖动着。

“阿尔……阿…阿尔…………”

兔子咬住了一边手臂，想要压住嘴里不断冒出来的低喘，另一只手伸着去够自己的性、器，毫无章法的套弄。

阿不思借着自己修长的手指，一伸手把把里面跳动着的小玩具按的更深，然后一撩手把兔子直接翻了过来。

“唔……！阿尔……啊……”

啮齿动物的牙是终生生长的，兔子的牙被教授照顾的很好，保留在一个不会伤到自己的长度，当然，是各种时候都不会伤到自己的程度。手臂横在脸前，垂耳兔咬着自己的手臂，眼眶红得像是要滴下血来，耳根子不安的抖动着。

垂耳兔下腹的性器已经勃起，前端吐露着清亮的液体，粉嫩的器官现在已经变成了深粉色，在白皙的双腿间立起，手掌正粗糙慌张的拨弄。胸前的两点犹如两颗熟透了的浆果，美味多汁，正在一点一点渗出乳白色的乳汁，一点一点盖住深色的乳晕，过多的液体正划过他的胸膛，落在赤色的被子上，红中几点白色。

颜色旖旎，一瞬间就能让人想起一些“美妙”的事情。

阿不思俯下身，以一种不容置疑的力道，拨开了垂耳兔咬在嘴里的手臂，连同另一只手一起将其摁在枕头上，在他嘴唇上落下一个温柔缱绻的吻，漫长到让垂耳兔忍不住抬起腿想要缠住教授的腰。

“阿…阿尔……”兔子双腿间的炽热抵上了教授穿戴着整整齐齐的腰带，冰凉的金属扣刺激的兔子往回一缩，但很快又重新蹭上来，难耐地磨蹭着男人，“想要……想要……阿尔……”

垂耳兔的手臂攀上了阿不思，激烈但是毫无章法的亲吻着这个让他发情的男人，甚至称得上是啮咬。阿不思喜欢兔子的疯劲，但不意味着他想满嘴血沫。阿不思伸手去够兔子的耳朵。

“嗯……”兔子张皇的想要躲开，但还是一边的耳朵还是被人捉住。耳朵的侵犯让垂耳兔想奔向能够保护自己的人，而偏偏正是他现在在肆无忌惮的侵犯自己最为敏感的地方。

“阿尔……不…不要耳朵……啊……阿…阿尔……”垂耳兔弓起了腰，努力想要在阿不思身上找到安全感，却只是把自己更深的送进被掌控、被揉捏的手中，最后兔子一口咬在了阿不思的脖颈上。阿不思富有技巧的刮蹭着兔子的耳廓，力道合适地捏了捏耳朵的软骨，甚至把耳尖含进了嘴里，细细地吮吸，牙齿还力道适中的咬了咬。

垂耳兔慌乱地把自己拱进男人怀里，银白色的脑袋蹭着男人的胸膛，被吻开了的红肿嘴唇即使咬着男人脖子也止不住那些呻吟和喘息，一下一下地涌进了阿不思的耳朵。

“阿尔……阿尔……嗯……不…不要弄……耳朵啊……阿尔……”

阿不思也涨得难受，裤子布料撑出了一块明显的突起，再加上兔子无意地拿自己的炽热磨蹭他，阿不思只觉得浑身的血液都在往下涌去。但他还没有尝到最美妙的，他得有点耐心。

教授的舌尖挑了一下兔子的耳朵之后，就放开了兔子，不由分说地从兔子的缠绕当中退出来，似有介事的整理了下衣服，拿起了一叠作业，坐到了一边的书桌前开始批改。但离开前，却还有意无意地在盖勒特小腹上摸了一把。

假孕的兔子会对小腹格外敏感，再加上兔子是自己撸发情的，阿不思心里一笑，手指玩味地在腹部柔软的皮肤上打了个转，勾了勾自家兔子形状圆润的囊袋，又顺着柱身一路向上，在头部轻轻吻了一下，在嘴唇上留下一道水渍。

兔子翻身想要重新缠上来，但教授已经坐在了书桌前，甚至第一笔批注已经落了下来。

阿不思听着身后细碎磨蹭的声音，嘴角压不住一个笑容。

兔兔这么可爱，怎么能不吃兔兔呢？当然要吃的干干净净、彻彻底底。


	2. Chapter 2

阿不思感受到了身后悉悉碎碎的声音，哦，那只小兔子下床了。

红发的男人舔了舔嘴唇，他可得再有点耐心。他的小兔子发情了，回想着刚刚兔子胸前旖旎的风光和忍不住渗出来的乳汁，阿不思只觉得身下愣是又涨大一圈，戳着西装裤布料。

想来应该是冷落了兔子，阿不思在论文上批上了一个“有想法”的评语，才让兔子这般急切。

兔子跪伏着把头搁在男人腿上，急躁而且慌乱的蹭着，长耳朵耳尖泛着红，还是阿不思的杰作。

“过来。”男人稍稍退开了一点，在桌椅间流出一块空隙。

兔子挤进了其中。阿不思垂首去揉兔子银白色的头毛，却感觉到手掌心一湿，随即而来的还有舌苔舔舐的触感。

兔子的舌头红红软软的，舌尖似及似离地在掌心敏感的皮肤打着转儿，弄得他满手兔子的诞液，痒痒地，直戳着男人心里。

男人化掌为指，修长的手指夹住了不断作乱地舌头，指腹在他舌苔中间按了按，兔子的口腔温热的气息喷在他手上，嘴里流出一道清亮的诞液，顺着阿不思的手指往下，滴在地板上。

“弄脏了呢，小兔子。”

但男人没有束手，手指把舌头推回了口腔，两根手指在兔子嘴里肆意地搅弄，带出更多的透明液体。一下子分泌的口诞过多，滴滴答答地都从嘴角淌下。

阿不思随手擦干净了手，然后捉住了刚刚不安分地玩弄着自己硬挺的小爪子，随手从书桌抽屉里取出一条红丝带缚住兔子总是不够听话的爪子。

极具暗示的挺了挺胯下鼓起的一大包，“不许用爪子，嗯？”

兔子不满地拽了拽被绑住的手，发现无果，眼眸一转，用牙咬开了本就已经松垮的皮带，高挺的鼻梁顶了顶已经硬到不行的性器，他能够闻到腐朽淫靡的味道正从里面散发出来，甚至浅色的布料上已经有了深色的水渍。

兔子本着玩弄游戏的心，慢条斯理地叼住拉链，以一种看得让人心慌地缓慢速度拉下裤链。白色的内裤前端已经湿了一片，淫靡的味道扑面而来。

兔子已经压不住因男人而起的发情，嘴唇红艳，身下粉嫩的性器也挺立着，变为深粉色，前端止不住的吐着液体，在身下跪伏之处留下一小滩水。全身的皮肤泛着浅红色，胸前的双乳挺立着，像母兔子一样胸部肿胀，不断地渗着乳白色的液体，顺着粉色的胴体淌下。

阿不思在看到兔子的时候就感觉体内的热度又上了一个台阶，身下的肿胀和炽热也叫嚣着让兔子温软的口腔抚慰。

兔子终于扯下了早已湿透的内裤，含上了他急需抚慰的性器。兔子难耐地喘息，兔子也想要男人把自己填满……

但兔子还是极具耐心的逗弄着撑开占满自己口腔的硬物，刚刚被手指玩弄的舌头敏感上了几分，兔子能够清晰地感觉到肉棒上突起狰狞的青筋，感受到肉棒高的让他晕乎乎的温度。男人的性、器抵得很深，让他的口腔显得狭窄，灵巧的舌头也只能委屈的挤在一处，难以发挥它真正曼妙的作用。

舌头濡湿了男人硕大的龟头，在倾吐着清液的马眼轻轻点了点，又磨蹭着其下的包皮。柱身插得太深，无奈之下只能先吐出。兔子亲吻着男人马上就会捅进自己身躯把自己推上欲海高潮的肉棒，从龟头一直到根部的囊袋。

兔子灵巧的舌头模仿着男人之前逗弄自己的模样，挑弄着男人的双球，现在已经带着紫红的物件沾染上他的气味，只独属于他一个人的气味。兔子重新把男人的性器迎回了嘴里，但像是报复之前男人并没有将自己满足，轻轻用牙磕了磕硬挺。

“嘶——盖勒特。”

兔子坏心眼儿的听着男人突然加重的呼吸和叫他时声音里的难耐。他倒是要看看，阿不思还能改多久作业！

阿不思手一抖在一份论文上留下了一个黑糊糊的墨水渍。这应该算在那只疯狂的兔子上，男人想着，尽他最大的理智保护着剩下的学生作业。

兔子突然被拉扯着银发做了深喉，龟头撞在了他喉咙深处。他止不住地从胃里泛起恶心，但又被迅速涌上来的情欲盖灭。男人在他的口腔里冲撞，模仿着抽插的动作。兔子忍不住想象，男人也同样的捅进自己后穴，把里面震动着的小玩具顶的更深、更深，自己会不会就这样被玩坏掉？

阿不思最后扣着兔子的脑袋，抵着他的喉咙，射了出来。白浊喷涌进兔子天鹅颈般的喉咙，多余的白色乳液顺着他嘴唇边缘一点点淌出来，流下脖颈，最后和兔子胸前泥泞的乳汁混合。如果，男人真的射在了自己里面，兔子晕乎乎地想着，自己会不会就和母兔子一样，怀上男人的孩子呢？

阿不思从兔子温软的口腔中退了出啦，撇了一眼已经被勒出淡淡红痕的手腕，都是兔子应得的。垂耳兔似乎比自己想得更加急切，男人摸了一把兔子的右胸，宽大的手掌挤弄着，未经玩弄就已经红烂的乳头随即就喷洒出香甜的乳汁。

男人修长的手指挂了一抹，就着自己的精液放进嘴里尝了尝，罢了抹开一个笑容，“还不错。”

说完便不由分说地把陷入臆想高潮的兔子从桌子地下捞了起来，兔子总是容易陷入臆想，这不，小兔子假孕的反应开始明显了。

阿不思把兔子放在腿上，一只手扶住，让兔子绑在一起的手圈着自己的脖颈，好不让他掉下去，摔坏了他可是会心疼的。同时男人的另一只手伸向了书桌的抽屉，从里面取出一对乳夹，叮叮当当地下面坠着两个漂亮的铃铛。在兔子反应过来之前，阿不思就夹上了不断流着乳汁的乳尖。

“唔……阿…阿尔……”胸口传来的饱胀感和轻微的刺痛，让兔子不安焦躁地在男人臂弯间扭动，但又随着他的动作，小铃铛不住地在胸口上摆动，发出清脆的声响。

阿不思伸手去够兔子的后庭，那里已经潮湿泥泞了很久，也干渴了很久。不断张合的蜜穴在他手指接近的一刻，就忍不住想要把他吞进体内，不断搅弄。

男人并不打算把兔子塞进自己体内的小玩意拿出来，撸了几下身下不知何时重新挺立的性器，感谢兔子绝妙的口活吧，现在它湿的可以不再使用其他更多此一举的润滑。男人挺身顶住了穴口，在粉嫩的肉穴口磨蹭穴肉，感受着那张小嘴张张合合的搅合，温热的肠液滴在了随时准备冲锋陷阵的龟头上。

“阿尔……阿尔……你…你进来……”兔子绑住的双手握着他的头发，不断地蹭着男人，一阵叮当响，弄得阿不思胸前一片潮湿的奶水渍，“…想要……阿尔……想要……”

阿不思扶住滑腻的臀瓣，用力捏了捏，手指抓着臀缝，尽力分开，然后深吸一口气，将自己早就难以忍耐的欲望深埋他的罪恶体内。

兔子在他耳边发出一声狭促的惊呼，阿不思没有等兔子适应自己的进入，迅速地开始了抽插。每一次都是尽根拔出又尽根没入，一下一下撞击着兔子湿润柔软的后庭，每一下都带出一片泛着泡沫的液体，同时把里面埋着的小玩意撞击到前所未有的深度，饱满的囊袋拍击着已经红肿的臀瓣，妄图加深上面情色的红色。

兔子的呼喊已经变了调子，带上了浓郁的哭腔，抽抽噎噎就像是被操爽了的娼妓，这个认知只是再次加重了兔子的情欲。兔子是想象力丰富的小动物，阿不思深谙这一点。

他的手指摸上兔子奶水过于丰盈甚至乳夹都一时难以压制的胸部，肆意地揉捏着已经红烂的乳头，在乳夹的夹击之下，妄图从里面挤出更多丰盈的奶水来。

“盖勒特……你说……我要是射在里面……你会怀孕吗……？”

要是阿不思射在里面……他会怀上阿不思的孩子吗……兔子感觉到腹部传来的温热，感觉着肠道里的抽动，一大股炽热的液体淋在了阿不思的性、器上。他感觉那里真的有一个器官，他的小口张合着，抽动着，吐露着诱人的蜜液，等待着被男人侵入、填满。他会怀孕的吧……？

男人炽热的鼻息刺激得小兔子浑身一哆嗦，小穴下意思地绞紧了半分，但又被肉棒横蛮地劈开。兔子想要加紧双腿，但男人的手滑到了臀部，用力又往自己的方向压了压。兔子的膝盖被迫曲起，，膝弯被男人扣在了扶手上，身下的开合到了一个更深的层次，兔子简直怀疑男人是想把囊袋也一同挤进来。

“唔……不…不要……”小兔子努力想要逃离，但身下的肉棒将他牢牢钉在男人身上，“太深了……太…深了……会…会怀孕的……”

阿不思取掉了一边的乳夹，把脸埋进肿胀的双乳间。拜托了抑制的单边乳峰开始不受控制的分泌香气四溢的乳汁，溅了阿不思满脸。男人偏过脸，含住了赤红色的乳尖，在嘴里吮吸拨弄，吃掉那些过剩的奶水，而另一边则吊着小铃铛不断抖动，不住地发出叮当的响声。

“阿…阿尔……不要……不…不要……”

明明嘴里叫着不要，但还是热情把胸口往阿不思嘴里送。对此男人笑而不语，也不戳破。阿不思放开了一边含的红肿的乳头，在松口的一瞬，一道白色乳汁顺着粉色皮肤淌进身下混交着的混乱。

兔子在他不知道的时候已经泻过一次了，射过精的阴茎正疲软的雌伏在腿间。兔子被精心修剪过，腿间干干净净没有毛发。男人穿得整整齐齐的西装马甲在小腹一块沾上了一片不规则的白浊，给男人染上了腐朽的气息。

阿不思站了起来，把兔子丢在书桌上，并没有从兔子体内退出去，直接就着这个姿势把兔子翻了个个，依旧肿胀的巨物毫不留情地碾过还处于不应期的肠道，换来了一声悠长的媚叫。

书桌冰凉的温度刺激到了兔子充盈的胸口，乳尖再次涌出一波乳白奶水。男人扣着他的腰，趁着他肠道收紧的不应期加快了抽插的动作，兔子粉色的身躯被带着在坚硬的桌子上来回摩擦，蹭的胸口两点在深色的桌子上留下了一片奶渍。

他感觉他的喉咙已经发不出声音来了，身体也全部被占满，满脑子就只剩下和男人交合的穴口，这个男人为什么还不到？！肠肉充血外翻，被迫承受着还未完结的冲击。铃铛被压住发不出声音，房间里只剩下了两句肉体粗重的喘息和囊袋拍击的啪啪声。

阿不思知道兔子是不会好好服务自己的。他俯下了身，贴在兔子光裸的脊背上，他现在身上还穿着完整的马甲和衬衣，扣子磨蹭着兔子脊背纤薄的皮肤，一时间，竟被带起了更深的红色，斑斑点点的分布在后背。而那一小团撩人欲火的尾巴正高翘着，让他看到他们交合之处是如何的水花四溅。

阿不思握住了兔子重新挺立的阴茎，技术娴熟地上下套弄，修剪圆润的指甲若有若无的刮蹭过敏感的马眼，又有技巧的拨动兔子根部晃动着的可爱双球。批改作业而带有薄茧的手指捏了捏深粉的肉柱，然后满意地听到兔子沙哑情色的喘息，还有抽抽噎噎落在自己手上的白色浊液。

男人又迅速地抽插了几次，最后释放在兔子体内深处。绞紧的蜜穴扣住了他没有退出的性器，垂耳兔滚烫的肠道饥渴难耐地吃掉了他所有喷洒在里面的精液，就和他上面的那张嘴一样。他依旧埋在里面，一时没有退出去的打算，手上则是动作温柔地帮着小兔子完成最后的释放。

但是他并不着急，套弄的动作伴随着后庭缓慢适应性的抽插，在小兔子终于在自己手心里射出来之后，阿不思也把自己的性器从兔子体内离开，但修长的手指却又立马跟进，又淋了一手精液。

“你……你干嘛……？！”

“怎么，想含着小玩具？嗯？”

兔子一下不吱声了。

阿不思的手指长驱直入，一直埋到手指跟，才堪堪摸到那个小玩具。手指一勾，男人缓缓地把玩具拉出体外，玩具上突起的小点还是不是刮过兔子的敏感地带，换来几声柔软缱绻的呻吟。最后，那个浸满了精液和肠液的小玩具被取了出来。但身后的蜜穴依旧张合着，吐着白色液体。

阿不思把脱力了的兔子抱起，有点可惜地看着桌上洒开一滩的奶水，转身把垂耳兔抱去洗干净。盖勒特晕乎乎地由着男人抱，小爪子摸上了因为男人的射精而鼓胀的小腹，按了按，被阿不思压榨的奶水在身上横流，弄得他浑身奶香湿润。

他或许真的会怀上阿不思的孩子呢。


End file.
